Cassidy (1x02)
"Cassidy" is the second episode of Saints. It revolves around character Cassidy Williams and her budding relationship with Liz O'Laughlin. ---- I lay in my bed sleepily until I feel a cold liquid fall fast on my face. "Wake up already!" my older brother Eliot screams to me as he pours a vase of cold water onto my face. Eliot just graduated college and decided not to head off the university, so he's staying in our parents's home and is going to work with my father in his shop. "Ugh, Eliot what did you do that for?" I groggily moan out to him. "Mum and dad wanted you up, and we all know you're practically dead while you're sleeping, so this was the only reasonable choice." he says to me. "Ugh, just get out." I yell to him while holding my head. "Whatever." he says exiting the room closing my door behind him. I have the worst hangover today, and to make matters worse today's my first day of college. ---- I groggily get out of my pink and black zebra-striped bed and walk to my closet. "Ah, what to wear." I say to myself still holding my forehead. I lay out a pink paisley maxi dress with black flip-flops and begin to change. I walk downstairs for breakfast when I hear my parents fighting once more. ---- "Sharon, you don't just stop for every fucking person you see!" my father yells at my mom. "C'mon Jim, you would've done the same." she fights back. "So what are they fighting about this time?" I ask Eliot while I fix myself some cereal. "Who knows? I think mum gave 10 pounds to some homeless guy or something like that." he tells me. "Ugh, sometimes I feel like we're the adults in this house." I say as my father stomps towards the front door. "Now where do you think you're going Jim?" my mother yells at him. "Anywhere away from here." my father spits back at her as he walks out of the door. I get up out of my chair and give my sobbing mother a hug. "It's ok mum, he'll come back." I reassure her. "I know I know Cass," she stammers "I'm just tired of all this fighting between us." "It's fine mum, you'll make it through." I tell her "But if I don't leave now I'm going to be late to college." "Yes, you guy sweet heart, I'll just complain about this to your brother now." she says jokingly. We all laugh. "Well I hope he enjoys it." I say. "Oh trust me, I will." Eliot says laughing. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later, bye." I say, making sure to grab some sunglasses before walking out the door. ---- It was a rather hot day for England, 15 degrees Celsius. As I'm walking I notice Nasia and Delilah walking together. Delilah whispers something to Nasia and then waves her hand at me. "Hey Cass, what's up." she shouts out to me. "Oh nothing much, just walking to school, y'know." I say to her after catching up with the two of them. "Cool, so you wanna walk with us?" Nasia says in the seductive tone she always uses. "Sure, beats walking alone." I say as I manage a smile. They both slightly laugh. ---- As we approach Saints College we see a cluster of students walking into the gym. "Guess, we're going in there." I say to the others. As we walk in and take a seat on the bleachers we notice other students throughout the crowd. I see Shan sitting with Nina and Mau sitting with Tyler and Joey. Then there's John sitting with his footballer friends. Then I notice the girl I met at the club sitting in the front. What was her name again? Liz, that's right. Her name was Liz. She had beautifully curled long blonde hair, eyes the color of the sky, porcelain skin, and glasses that looked adorable as she adjusted them. She was the definition of beautiful. But before I could think anymore about her, three teachers walk onto the gym floor. "Hello, new students of Saints College!" says the woman standing in the middle, obviously American. "My name is Principal Quincy and I run the school here." "This is my vice principal Mr. Owens." she says gesturing to the main at her right. "And this over here is the guidance counselor, Miss Edwards." she says gesturing to the middle aged blonde woman at her left. "We are more than ecstatic that we a have a brand new generation of students coming here to study with us and we want to make your two years here better than anything." Principal Quincy says. "What's she saying? I can't understand her accent." says a chav girl in front of us. Nasia kicks her in the back. "Hey bitch, wanna shut the fuck up?" she snaps to her. The group of chav girls in front of us just roll their eyes but do as they're told. "So Miss Edwards is going to do a roll call for us right now." The middle aged woman steps in front of the other two teachers and begins calling out names. "Deirdre Adler?" she asks to us. The apparent Deirdre Adler raises her hand and Miss Edwards marks it on her checklist. "Nasia Artist?" she asks. "I'm here bitches!" Nasia yells out raising her hand. "Miss Artist, that isn't appropriate language." says Mr. Owens. Nasia just rolls her eyes and lowers her hand. The roll call goes on for a couple minutes until Principal Quincy takes the stage again. "I expect that all of you have already signed up for your courses. Yes? Well it's now time for class young ones, and this is only the beginning of your college career." says Principal Quincy overwhelmed with excitement. "So scurry off young ones, time for classes." she says while leaving with the other adults through the back entrance. "Is that woman on something?" asks Delilah jokingly as we get up from our seats. "You gonna come with us to psychology?" asks Nasia. "Nah, I got something I need to take care of first." I tell them while scurrying off to Liz. ---- I run up to her and tap her own her shoulder startling her. "Oh god, you scared me." she says breathing heavily as she turns around to see me. I laugh. "Hey Liz." I say casually. "Um, hi. I'm sorry but do I know you?" she asks. I giggle a little. "Dude, knock it off." "I'm serious." she reassures me. "Well, I'm Cassidy, remember? From the club last night." I ask her. "Oh, boy, I don't remember a thing from last night, I had way too much to drink." she says chuckling. I laugh as well. "So you don't remember me, at all?" I ask her. "Nope, sorry," she answers "did something happen between the two of us?" she asks me. "Well yeah, kinda." I say. "Uh, so what exactly?" she asks me innocently. "Well, we kinda made out." I blurt out. "Oh, um, we did?" she says taken aback. "Yup, we kinda did." I say awkwardly. "Well if we did, I guess we should start getting to know each other." she says clearly hinting that she wants to go out. "So, after classes today, how about we go grab some food?" I ask. "Sure," she says smirking "give me your arm." Awkwardly I extend my arm towards her and she takes out a Sharpie. She writes on my hand a number. "That's my digits, call me." she says before walking away with her friends. I stand there, observing the number, and then run off to my psychology class. ---- As I walk back home at the end of the day I can only think of Liz and our date tonight. Sure school was fine and all, but I just can't get my mind off her. My train of thought is stopped as I feel hear "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj start playing, my ringtone. I take it out of my bag and check my messages. It's from Liz. "Hey, so how bout we catch a film at the cinema? Text me back k?" As I read the message my content face quickly turns to a grin. "Sure sounds great" I text back "Meet me there @ 8:00?" Within two minutes I receive a response. "Sure, sounds great, c u there!!" I read the last message before walking back to my home. ---- I check the clock on the nightstand. 7:15 it reads. As usual, I'm ready far ahead of time, already decked out in a casual tight dark purple dress and some nice black studded heals. My golden blonde hair is curled and I applied an appropriate amount of red lipstick. I walk out of my room into the upstairs hallway, and see an open window. I walk up to the window and peer outside, it's Eliot. I climb out onto the roof to join him. ---- "Hey bro." I say sitting down next to him. "Hey." he says while starring off into the skyline. "What's up?" I ask him. "Me and Dani broke up." he says still starring off. "Oh," I say "I'm sorry." Eliot and Dani have been dating since they were both 14, they were even looking at engagement rings. I can tell he's holding back tears, trying to maintain his brotherly figure to me. "It's her loss Eliot, any girl would be lucky to have you." He smiles the slightest bit. "Thanks Cass, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." he says giving me a hug. "Let's go back inside, I kinda have a date coming soon." I say giggling. "Sure." he says smirking at me as we climb off the roof into the second-story window. ---- As usual, I'm exactly on time, walking into the cinema at exactly 8:00. Immediately I notice how overdressed I look. A cocktail dress isn't exactly the right attire for a casual cinema date but whatever. Liz runs up to me in a sweatshirt, t-shirt, blue denim trousers, and some old sneakers. She has her glasses on and doesn't have a spot of makeup on her face. I wish I was a girl like that, one who could get away with going natural. My daydreams are interrupted when Liz speaks a word to me. "Hey, you made it!" she exclaims. "Yeah," I say clearly dazed by her beauty "So what are we gonna see?" "Hmmmmmmm..." she says tapping the rim of her glasses. "How bout Spring Breakers? Hot chicks..." she says giggling. I chuckle as well. "So let's go, no ticket dude on duty, we'll get a free movie." she says. I laugh. "Sure." ---- "And that's what happened." I tell Delilah, Nasia, Shan, Tyler, John, Nina, and Joey. "Aww, you two are so cute together." says Nina. "I know right." says Delilah giggling. Liz walks up to us. "Hey babe." I say. "Hey." she says. She leans in to kiss me and I just go with it. THE END Category:Shows Category:Saints